iscrafandomcom-20200213-history
Cody Miller
Cody Marcus Miller (born August 30th, 1989) is an Australian driver who is currently a free agent. He most recently competed in the ISCRA Sparco Pro Series, driving the No. 51 Dodge Challenger for Wheeler-Tate Racing. Early Career Miller's career began at the age of eight, after his father Mark bought him a used go-kart. Cody began to win races left and right, moving through Australia's junior formula program and eventually into the V8 Supercars series during the 2010 season. Miller's first season was a rough one, as he finished 22nd in the final standings while failing to finish eleven races. His 2011 season was better, as he finished 14th in the standings as well as scoring his first podium at Hidden Valley. After his contract was up, he could not find a ride in Australia and opted to move to the United States. ISCRA 2012-2017: Pro Series After moving to the United States and acquiring an ISCRA license in the winter of 2012, Miller signed a three-year contract with Wheeler-Tate Racing to drive the No. 51 Dodge Challenger. In Miller's first race, the 2012 Armory Digital 250, he qualified 16th, but managed to work his way through the pack to finish eighth after a large crash shook up the field with twelve laps to go. Miller finished the 2012 season ninth in points, scoring two top-fives and eight top-tens. 2013 was even better for him, as he won his first career race at Road America from the pole en route to a sixth place points finish. He went winless in 2014, but still performed will, placing 7th in the championship. 2015 was Cody's best year to date; after losing an engine during the Armory Digital 250, he picked up his pace and finished third in the championship with two wins at Watkins Glen and Texas. During the Sargento 180 at Road America, he was spun from the lead in the closing stages by Todd Jones. Jones was on the way to his first win of 2015 before he ran out of fuel on the last lap, being passed by Jason Williams for the win. A heated Miller confronted Jones in the pits after the race, which culminated in Miller punching Jones, breaking his nose. Miller was given a $50,000 fine by the ISCRA and was placed on probation for the rest of the season. 2016 was a down year for Miller, as he finished 14th in the final standings while only scoring five top-tens all season. At Talladega in May, he was spun out in the trioval coming to the checkered while running fourth; the car lifted up in the air and flipped six times before coming to a rest on its roof just after the start-finish line. Miller broke his shoulder and two ribs in the crash, resulting in him missing five races while he recovered. Miller returned at Watkins Glen, where he won the pole and led the most laps, but sped on pit road during the last round of pit stops, handing the win to Jeremy Fox. For 2017, Miller gained a new sponsor in Haas Automation, who covered twenty-one races for the team. His pace was lackluster for most of the season, as he only scored four top-tens. At Rockingham, he benefited from a caution during green-flag pit stops that put him as the only car on the lead lap. From there, he cruised to his most recent victory to date. He scored a single pole at the penultimate race at Auto Club, finishing sixteenth in the points. 2018-present: Free Agent In the winter of 2017, Wheeler-Tate Racing unexpectedly shut down, citing high costs and an inability to gather new sponsors as the reason for closure. Miller, now without a ride, now resides in Flagstaff, Arizona, with his wife and two kids. Personal Life Miller met his girlfriend Sheila while racing in V8 Supercars during the 2010 season. The two married during the offseason, then moved to the United States to start a family together in 2012. Miller is a father of two; his daughter Katherine was born in September 2013, while his son Tobias was born in June 2016. He is known for perusing the garages during race weekends with his pet alligator Chompy. In 2014, Chompy was nearly run over by a car backing out of its garage at Bristol, but was pulled away by Cody before it was run over.Category:Drivers